


Black Cat Dreaming

by MicheConnor



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-27
Updated: 2007-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicheConnor/pseuds/MicheConnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex worries, and Clark comforts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Cat Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Very AU; There's been no Helen, no island, no rift. Extreme SCHMOOP!!! This is dedicated to everyone who loves these characters as much as I do. All of the cat/human interaction is based on real experience. (Extra Special thank you to Danceswithgary for a speedy and spot on Beta, and for a great title! Thank you!) Any other errors are all mine.

## Black Cat Dreaming

by Miche Connor

<http://miche-connor.livejournal.com>

* * *

Title: Black Cat Dreaming  
Author: Miche Connor  
Rating: M for suggestive themes  
Challenge: CLFF, Cat  
Summary: Lex has worries, and Clark eases them. 

-  
"A cat may look at a king," said Alice. "I've read that in some book, but I don't remember where." -Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland. 

The golden rule of cats that governs all relationships we have with people: you scratch my back, you scratch my back. -David Fisher, Conversations with My Cat 

\- 

Black Cat Dreaming 

\- 

Lex's heart pounded in his throat as he shivered in a sudden cold sweat. Clark. Clark was trapped, trapped and going to die, and it was all his fault. He could see the sickly green glow surrounding and enveloping his friend, and there was nothing he could do. He couldn't move, couldn't speak: he was paralyzed and all that he could do was stare down at Clark. 

Clark's eyes opened, and there was a hitch and rattle to his breathing and his voice was a barely heard whisper. "Lex. I love you." Blood, red as rubies and thin as water seeped from his eyes, his mouth and then he breathed no longer. 

Lex cried out in anguish, and thrashed forward, freeing himself from the bonds that held him and stuttered awake. His flailing arms landed futilely on the broad swath of bed-clothes that were wound tautly about his legs and torso, pounding them in fury and despair. His breathing was fast and out of control as low sobs tore themselves from his throat. 

Clark-oh, god. Clark dead. Clark lost. Clark gone. 

Fighting disorientation and his suddenly clumsy fingers, Lex untangled his limbs from the sweat-drenched sheets and blankets and pulled himself to the side of his bed, his hands over his face as he fought to control his breathing and the panic the nightmare brought. Something soft moved against his leg. 

"Ah!" The cry seemed to come of its own volition from his throat as he threw himself violently toward the center of the bed and stared hard, blinking, as a slender black cat hopped onto the mattress and circled three times before settling into a circle on the mussed blankets. 

"How on earth-" Human eyes met feline and blinked in astonishment. "No, I won't ask. Not that you could answer." 

As if to say the whole matter was supremely unimportant, the cat in question merely folded his feet under its body, tucked its nose into its tail as it wrapped around its body and closed its eyes. 

"I'll have you know I am not that boring a partner in bed, but maybe you have the right idea," Lex sighed as he decided he didn't want to remove his uninvited guest from his room. It was comforting to have the creature there simply because all it did was get comfortable and sleep. There was time enough later to find out how the cat had entered the house and made its way to his room; instead, he slid to the edge and pulled the blankets and sheets straight, folded them back, and got into bed again and closed his eyes. He drifted off to sleep thinking of green eyes glowing calmly at him. 

He woke to the smell of something rank, hot and damp rasping across his nose and groaned quietly in annoyance. Opened his eyes slowly and blinked again. The cat was grooming itself-no, himself, as Lex could quite plainly see and had moved from licking the end of his foot to Lex's nose, and had apparently forgotten to put his leg back down again. Amused, Lex touched a fingertip to the silky furred foot and got a disgusted look thrown at him. 

"Dirtied your fur, have I? Well. I'm sure you'll get over it." He rolled his head and eyed the clock. Three minutes before seven and the alarm; might as well get up and make the best of it. Pushed the sheets and blankets back "Don't get comfortable. You're getting your walking papers." The cat blinked at him, stood and stepped onto the pillow Lex had vacated, then sat down precisely and folded himself into a loaf, front feet tucked under his chest, back under his stomach, and the long, long black tail curled about his body. 

Lex snorted just once and headed for his shower. Cat spit was drying on his nose. 

\- 

"Enrique," Lex said conversationally as he sipped a cup of coffee. "There's a cat that's gotten into the castle. Or it's one of the staff's." 

"I remember the cook mentioned something about rodents; no doubt this is her solution to the problem. I'll see that it's removed, sir." 

"Wait." Lex took a deep breath, held it a moment as he considered the situation, and then let it out. "I don't particularly mind that it's here, but I would prefer it not occupying my room, if can be helped." 

"Ah, I see, sir. I'll take care of it." 

"Thank you, Enrique." Lex had no real idea regarding the process by which Enrique would, indeed, 'take care' of the animal, but he put the whole of it from his mind. There was the meeting with his father tomorrow and he needed to go over the proposal he'd had in mind one more time. Not that he expected to be refused, but preparation was vital before any battle, even one where the outcome was a given. 

He opened his laptop, and looked at the spreadsheet and began to put his thoughts together to focus on this to the exclusion of everything else. When a lean, sleek, and soft something settled itself into his lap, his fingers sought the fine fur and began to stroke absently. 

The quiet knock at the door startled Lex out of his reverie, but the light tenor that greeted him was more than welcome. 

"Hey, Lex!" 

"Clark." Lex's smile was genuine as he stretched and slightly dislodged the occupant of his lap. "Come in." The black cat stretched himself and dropped to the floor, a narrowed look of annoyance on his feline features as his nice, warm lap disappeared when Lex moved. 

"Oh, new friend, huh?" Clark grinned at the cat. The cat ignored him completely, sat on the Aubusson rug in front of Lex's desk, and washed his face. 

"Well. I wouldn't go that far. I think he's decided to claim the castle as his own." Lex stood and moved out from behind his desk after saving what he was working on and then closing the laptop. 

Clark flashed a grin at Lex and settled into the huge leather couch. He held out his hand to the black furred feline and pursed his lips. "Pss, psss. Here, pss!" The cat just looked at him as if he was insane before looking away and staring intently at the wall. 

"Well, you're not real friendly, cat." Clark said with a faintly frustrated sigh. 

Lex smiled faintly. "He's only been here a day. I don't think he thinks people are anything more than animated, heated furniture." 

Clark laughed. "Hey, you want to go get some iced coffee, maybe?" 

"I could be persuaded." 

"Cool! Can I drive?" 

"I don't know. Can you?" 

Clark rolled his eyes. "May I drive?" he asked a bit impatiently, clearly fighting the urge to yawn. He stood up, paced a bit or two forward so that he was close to Lex. 

"Is there any chance of your dad catching you driving one of my cars?" 

"No." Clark rocked back and forth on his heels. "They went to Edge City to get some particular grain and sell a bunch of stuff. Manure." He shrugged. "The truck was so packed with stuff there was no room for me." 

"Ah-And you told them you'd come over here?" 

"Well, yeah." Clark grinned. "They said it was all good, but you're probably gonna get a phone call later." 

"I thought there'd be a hitch." 

Clark shrugged. "I think they're just glad I'm not at home. Alone. Because- " His face flushed a brilliant shade of red. "That just went so well last time." 

"Three years ago, wasn't it?" Lex chuckled at Clark's rueful blush and embarrassment over the party that went wildly out of control. "Come on. Let's get some coffee and check out the movie rentals in Blockbuster-unless there's something you want to watch that I already have?" 

Clark shrugged. "It's all good. I just wanted to get you out of this pile of rocks. We can just hang out-it'd be nice not to have to think for a while, because my brain's just about to overload with school almost out." 

"What is it? A week to go?" 

"Oh god, not that long. Three days. Three half-days. And I only have one more final." Clark shook his head, and Lex could see the smudges below the dark haired young man's eyes. 

"It'll be over soon, Clark." Lex placed his hand on Clark's shoulder and squeezed gently. "Graduation is a piece of cake and then you'll be free to do what you really want to do." 

Clark dropped his head on Lex's shoulder and nodded. "I really can't wait," he said quietly, his voice muffled. 

"C'mon. Let's get you that coffee." Lex patted his friend's arm gently. 

"I don't want to move." 

"Coooofffeeee, Clark." 

"I'm comfortable. I just want to close my eyes for just a minute." Clark rested his head more firmly on Lex's shoulder for a moment, relaxing against him with a sigh. 

Gently, gently, Lex carded his fingers through Clark's thick wavy hair and tucked bare his head against his friend's. "Changed your mind about coffee?" He asked softly, directing his words into Clark's ear. He could feel Clark smile. 

"Maybe," Clark breathed as he slipped his hands around Lex's waist and hugged him close. 

"I don't want to have to wait to be with you, Lex." 

"I don't either, but as you've said-it's just going to be a few more days. We can cope." 

"Maybe you can think of something else to get my energy back?" Clark looked at him through his eyelashes and smiled hopefully. 

Lex bit a tender earlobe; tugged on it and was rewarded by Clark's gasp. "I can definitely think of something." 

"Think-and do, I hope." Clark pressed his lips in tiny nibbling kisses to Lex's neck, returning Lex's gentle caresses with interest. 

"And do." Lex pulled back to look at Clark in the face. "Poor, tired boy. Let's go rest." 

Neither noticed a slight black shadowed shape follow them up the stairs. 

\- 

Dread coursed through his veins, making him shudder and twist and pull at the bonds that have his arms and legs tight against his body. He forced his eyes open as he tried to turn his head to look around the bare space. He groaned around the gag in his mouth and twitched again; metal clanked. Same place. And it was going to happen again. 

"Lex!" Clark was there, suddenly; his face was pale and all too quickly he fell to the rocky floor. And then the horrid green glow filled the area and it was all too much, and then fire raked across the back of his hand. 

Lex opened his eyes, and sat up, pulling his hands to his face to look at them. "Ow!" Neat rows of scratches bled slightly and Lex put them to his mouth as he looked about the bedroom futilely for the black cat in the dark room. He must have inadvertantly startled the creature while he'd been dreaming, and provoked it unawares. 

"Huh? What?" Clark snorted awake. He turned his head on his pillow and blinked slowly at Lex. 

"Just a-a wake-up call." 

"Oh. You okay?" 

"Yeah." Lex reached over to the bedside table and switched the light on, then turned over and blinked. Black cat was glaring at him as he lay next to Clark, one very long and slender foreleg extended proprietarily over Clark's folded arm where it was tucked under the pillow. Brilliant white claws flexed gently into golden flesh and retracted. 

"Kay." Clark's eyes fell shut immediately and he started to snore, faintly. Lex blinked and edged back below the bedclothes. He made sure to pull them to his neck and keep all limbs covered. Thus protected, he slid close to Clark and suddenly pulled the blankets taut. 

Black Cat was tossed to the foot of the bed, and from there, Lex could hear him drop to the floor. 

Lex smirked and tucked himself against Clark. There were penalties for interfering with a Luthor's plans; now the cat knew just where he stood. Or sat. Or slept. Whatever. It didn't matter because he was in bed and Clark was here. Clark's relaxed and warm body was a salve that always soothed and he fell deeply asleep once more. 

\- 

The phone jangled loudly again and there was a huge weight on his bladder. 

"Wh-mm." Lex blindly reached for the receiver and lifted it, bringing it to his ear. "Lex here," he said firmly, eyes still shut and other hand reaching for a now very awake Clark who had his head on Lex's chest and was drawing arcane symbols onto the smooth flesh there. "Mr. Kent. Yes, Clark's here. Yes, everything is going well. No, no parties, dancing girls or anything like that, just some conversation, dinner and some old movies. Certainly. Here he is." 

Lex opened his eyes and stared down at his waist. Black Cat was in loaf-shape, feet folded under chest and belly, and stared back. 

"Dad-What's up? Oh. Well sure. I think it will be fine. I won't stay here late and keep him up or interfere with anything he has to do. No, Dad. Okay. Okay. I will. Don't worry. I'll be at home when you get home." 

Clark passed the phone back to Lex, who promptly hung it up. "They had engine problems, but dad said that it's nothing. They just have to wait for a parts store to open tomorrow morning so they can get a belt replaced." 

"I would offer my mechanic's services, or see that someone is sent to them, but I know that it would not be accepted." Lex turned a little so he could stare at Clark's face. "I wish your father didn't hate me so much." 

"He doesn't hate you, Lex. He just wants to protect me from things I don't need to be protected from. And I don't mean us, our relationship. Or this- " Clark kissed Lex thoroughly. 

"Then why would he refuse-" 

"Because he's proud and stubborn, and he wants to do it all on his own, and on his own terms. Sound familiar?" Clark bit at Lex's chin. 

"Heh. Yes. Speaking of familiars . . .I have to get up. Something's pushing my bladder button." Lex gestured at the feline on his midriff. 

"They are good at that." 

"They?" 

"Yeah. Cats. Good at pushing buttons." Clark looked at Lex through his eyelashes and smiled a little evilly as he waggled his fingers toward the cat. 

Black Cat regarded Clark's fingers for a long moment, then stretched, and availed himself of Clark's broader plain of abdomen. 

"Hmph." Lex turned a vinegary eye on to the cat and the cat's living mattress. "Better you than me," he muttered under his breath as he got himself out of bed and stalked toward the ensuite bathroom. Clark, on his back, folded his hands behind his head to better admire the view of gleaming milk-pale skin and lean muscle moving away from him. 

The cat laid his head on his front paws and closed his eyes. 

\- 

Metal chains clanked heavily as Lex tried to move, tried to shift one foot forward or throw one arm out. A heavy weight held his chest down and constricted his breathing, and he was trapped. Paralyzed. Drowning in something that smelled horrible. Slow suffocation in a pit of rotting flesh or goo, and when the sharp prick of fine needles scraped across his brow, he managed a deep breath, and regretted it, nearly gagging on the stench. 

"Hey," a soft voice murmured in his ear. "It's just BC, Lex. Shh." A reassuring hand, warm and calloused, sought his, and fingers tangled. "Just the cat. C'mon BC, let's move you off the Lex side of the bed, huh?" The weight on his chest disappeared with only a slight "Mow," of disgruntlement that faded with a pointed thud to the floor and the sound of nails, purposefully extended just a little bit, clicking on the stone floor. 

Lex took gulping breaths and groaned as he turned into Clark's shoulder, pulling the other young man across him like he would an afghan. The thought made him smile; Clark-blanket. "BC?" He asked quietly. 

"Well. Black Cat. Better than 'Hey you', or 'Damn Cat'." 

"Is it? I think he's trying to kill me. He's got control over gravity or his personal mass, Clark. I know this because he nearly suffocated me with his cat-breath and weight on my chest as I was sleeping." 

"Nah. He just likes the way you taste." There was a long slow swipe of farm boy tongue across his lips and chin. "Like I do." 

Lex felt his lips curl into a smile that broadened into a laugh captured by farm boy lips. "I'm not so sure, Clark. Perhaps you need to taste me again." 

"Oh, I will." Clark's voice is a heated whisper. "Real soon now." 

"Good." 

\- 

"What the hell?" Lex looked at the squished furred thing that had been deposited in his shoe as he tugged his tie around his neck. 

"Lex?" Clark asked from behind him. 

"There's a-something-in my shoe. I didn't see it, and now it's quite flattened. And I need to wash my foot. And get another pair of socks, and I am never wearing those shoes again." 

"Aw, come on. It can't be that bad-Here, I'll take care of it." Clark was dressed and lounging on the bed but he gently moved Lex away from the closet and looked into the problem area. Sighing faintly, he carried the shoe, now a mouse-coffin, into the bathroom and gave the dead rodent a burial at sea. The sound of the toilet flushing signalled it's passing. 

Lex, tie now knotted properly around his neck, hopped into the bathroom, and muttered imprecations. "That cat did this!" 

"Well of course he did. You're apparently the top cat around here, and you can't hunt worth a dang." Clark went out to the closet, then came back in again and tossed a pair of clean socks at Lex. He put another pair of shoes on the vanity counter-top as Lex scrubbed his foot clean of any potential bio-hazardous material from a stepped-on dead mouse. 

"Are you trying to tell me he's trying to-to-provide-for the family, so to speak?" Lex rinsed his foot and stood like a flamingo with one leg up off the floor as he reached for a towel. "Ah, do you mind? I don't want to get water on the floor." 

"Well, maybe. But I think he may just be trying to teach you how to hunt." Clark shrugged noncommittally as he moved forward with a towel and pushed Lex to sit on the closed seat of the toilet. He lifted Lex's foot and wrapped it in the towel to pat it dry. 

"Well, that's just spectacular." 

Clark snorted a laugh at Lex's sarcasm and reached for the socks, pulling them apart. "Hm, you know-there is one other thing he could be doing." 

"Other thing?" 

"Well. Another reason why he's bringing you his prey." Clark scrunched a sock in between his thumbs and delicately pushed it over Lex's elegant toes. "He could be wooing you." 

Lex snorted in disbelief. 

"If he is doing that - I got to tell you. Don't scold him, or laugh at him. Trust me on this, you don't want to act anything other than solemn when he's bringing you his, err, trophies." 

"And you say that, why?" 

"Well. My dad did that once to one of the barn cats-and she brought him three mice the next day. And a weasel." Clark grinned a little. "I think they think-cats, that is-that if you're mad at them, it's because you're not satisfied with the, err, offering. Or it's not good enough. Other foot!" 

"Oh god." Lex lifted his other foot to place it in Clark's lap and vowed to remain silent at the very least when presented with such evidence of hunting prowess. "I won't say anything negative about. . .any dead vermin. " He leaned forward and ducked his head toward Clark's, stealing a kiss. "But I would love a foot rub sometime soon." 

Clark grinned and pushed the fine Italian leather shoe onto Lex's lean feet and tied the laces. "Okay. I can help with that." 

"Yes. I know you can. Now get out of here and get home before your parents freak." 

"They won't. It is Saturday-Hey! See you later?" 

"Oh, yes." 

"Great. We really ought to watch a movie once in a while." 

"You think?" 

Clark grinned and made for the door. "Not really. But it could be fun. Three more school days! I can't wait." 

"Wednesday will be here soon enough, and-graduation." 

"Yup. I'll be large and in charge!" 

"That's incredibly frightening. Get out of here!" 

Clark laughed all the way out the door and down the hall, Lex following a moment later with briefcase and keys in hand. 

\- 

They'd made it through meeting and merger and graduation. And that evening Clark told his parents, Lana, Pete, and Chloe about his plans for the future. Plans that included a trip backpacking all over Europe by himself and then coming back to go to college at Met U, and living with Lex. 

Jonathan raged and railed and threatened doom and disaster; Martha simply smiled, and Lana and Chloe congratulated them both. Pete just shook his head and sighed, and offered his hand to Clark. "Long as you're happy, man, that's all that matters." 

In the end, both young men found themselves back at the castle, settled onto the leather sofa holding hands. 

"My dad will come around, Lex. He's just frightened." 

"He has reason to be-you're a rare and precious thing, Clark. I will never let anything happen to you." 

"I know you won't! And I think my dad knows it too. You are the one with the money and power to see that things can change as they should change." 

BC sauntered into the room and jumped onto the sofa as he quietly settled into Lex's lap. 

Clark kicked off his work boots and slipped to the floor to tug off Lex's shoes. "I promised you a foot massage." 

"You did." Lex shifted slightly and pointed one slender foot at Clark, who pulled the black sock off and tossed it aside, and it fell to the floor in a slow arc. 

Black Cat launched himself from Lex's lap and pounced on the sock, flinging it high in to the air and pouncing on it again when it landed draped over Clark's shoes. BC hopped into Clark's boot and poked his head out, with the `dead' sock in his mouth. 

"Oh no. We better look out, Lex!" Clark's eyes were wide with mirth. 

"I know." Lex's voice was dry as the desert, at odds with the glitter of humor in his eyes. "Pray for mercy, Clark. He's Puss in Boots." 

"Don't laugh." Clark's voice was strangled. 

"Not." Lex grimaced, nearly holding his breath in an effort not to expel it in laughter at the supreme feline cuteness which was glaring at the pair of humans. 

"Mean it, don't laugh!" 

"God. I'm gonna bust my gut trying to hold this in. Get up here and hold me." 

Clark settled back onto the sofa and wrapped his arms around Lex's shoulders. "DON'T laugh. He'll bring you everything he can kill." 

"I know. I was there when he did it last time! Seventeen mice, six bugs and. . ." Lex's shoulders started to shake. He immediately tucked his head into Clark's neck. 

Clark's grin stretched inhumanly wide as he tucked his head down onto Lex's shoulder. His voice was a bit higher than normal. "Your dad's. . ." 

"Don't say it, don't say it-" Lex snickered quietly, holding tightly to Clark's shoulders. He could feel Clark shaking, though and knew it was likely futile. 

"Toupee!" 

Both laughed out loud, but kept their humor hidden from the brilliant feline green eyes that watched intently from nearby. 

It was a surprising discovery; one that really floored Lex for about three seconds. His father's crazy wild hair made sense now, considering most of it was not his real hair. "I still can't believe BC did that!" 

"Just remember how completely mad your dad was on Monday when BC ran down the stairs with it? And he brought it right to you, too!" 

"BC's still trying to woo me, I think." 

Clark looked over at the cat who was quite contentedly chewing on a leather lace of one of his boots. "Yeah. You're still a crappy hunter, too." 

"And you're better?" 

"Well. Yeah." Clark sniffed and a confident, arrogant smile stretched his mouth. 

"Bastard." 

"Hey, I know who my parents are!" 

"Hmph! For that, I want my foot rub. Right now." 

"Yeth, Marthter." Clark said in his best Igor voice. "Right away, Marthter." 

Lex turned on the sofa and placed his feet into Clark's very warm hands. "Terry Pratchett? Again?" 

"I like Terry Pratchett. He's really funny. And writes some really wicked satire." Clark used the warmth of his hands to relax delicate muscles and sensitive skin as he slowly smoothed his hands over Lex's left foot. 

"He is very clever, though some of his works are better than others." 

"Well, that's true for any writer, I'm sure." Clark kneaded the sole of Lex's foot by making a fist and pressing his knuckles into the tender flesh, gently rocking his hand back and forth from one side of Lex's foot to the other. He paid particular attention to the arch, smiling as Lex's commentary on Terry Pratchett was cut short with a low and heartfelt moan that settled into a sigh as he began with Lex's big toe and rolled it gently between thumb and forefinger to the end with a gentle squeeze at the tip. 

Lex watched him through eyes that were barely open, though his breath was slowly hitching in his throat with each caress. BC took note of this and made himself quite comfortable on Lex's lap, unmindful of the increasing warmth and hardness there. "Stupid cat," he muttered." 

"Not so stupid. You're warm there. And he's a heat sink." 

"I'm heated furniture." 

"The best kind!" 

"Tease," Lex said quietly as Clark slid his index finger between each toe over and over again, completing the massage with slow circular motions over the soft sole of Lex's foot. 

"Oh, and where did I learn that from? Give me your right foot." Clark grinned and repeated the massage before ending it with a soft stroke over each arch and a kiss to each big toe. 

"I am going to die." Lex twitched his hips, shaking them slightly as he raised them from the couch. BC took the hint and left. 

"You'll be a happy dead man." 

"Kiss me, Clark." 

"Always." Clark slid up Lex's lean frame and gently lowered himself onto the slender man as he plied him with kisses and teasing nips to his lips and chin. 

"Good. I like an obedient lover." 

"Lex, shhh. Kissing now. Talking later. Much later." 

Lex hummed agreement as touch inflamed and their bodies twined in passion's union. \- 

Lex gasped and opened his eyes. He was in. . .a cellar. Wine bottles lay strewn on the floor. Men stood over him and he didn't dare breathe. Oh god. Clark. Where. His eyes darted frantically around the room. There. There he was. And it was worse. Clark hung upside down from a meat hook attached to ropes that had bound his feet. Blood dripped from his mouth, his eyes, and pooled on the floor. "Lex." Green eyes stared soulfully into his. "Always. . .love. . .you. . ." 

Lex sat up in bed, shuddering, panting fiercely as he took a long slow look about the room and the sleeping form in his bed. BC lay stretched out, long as he could be, against Clark's legs and Lex could not resist a simple stroke against that silken fur to reassure himself that he was, indeed, awake now and what was earlier was the dream. 

BC yawned hugely, showing Lex all of his teeth as he turned over and blinked sleepily up at the human before deciding that he had to groom the fur that Lex had touched. 

Lex had done nothing overt or loud, but apparently even those small movements were enough to waken Clark. "Mmmfh? Lex?" Sleepily, he turned over to look at Lex. "S'okay?" 

"Yeah." Lex settled into bed again. "Been having bad dreams a lot lately." 

"I'm sorry. What kind?" Clark shifted closer, moving his arms about Lex's pale and chilled body. 

"Dreamed you'd died. It was so real, I had to just look at you and see that you were here, were breathing. That you'd lived, you were alive." 

"I'm not going anywhere Lex. Well. Not without you with me." Clark smiled gently. "You've made plans to have someone look after LexCorp while we go tramping around Europe for three weeks, right?" 

Lex snorted at the thought of three weeks away from his company. "I'll meet you for dinner in Paris, and supper in Venice." 

"You mean you'll see me for a pair of days out of three weeks?" 

Lex nodded once. "I think if I stayed longer, my father would initiate a takeover." 

"Yeah. Figures. But hey-" Clark caught Lex's eyes and held them. "We'll always have Paris." 

Lex grinned at the spot on imitation of Henry Bogart in Casablanca. "Here's looking at you, kid." 

"Yeah. Look at me!" Clark leaned close and pressed a kiss to Lex's nose. "So stop worrying. I will be fine. You will be fine." 

"I keep telling myself that." 

"Believe it. Look at BC. He knows he's safe, right here with you. I do too." 

"Clark. These dreams have all been variations on a theme, and I can't go farther without telling you the one key thing that's been the same in all of them." 

"Kay," Clark yawned. "Go ahead." 

"I love you." 

Clark smiled and it was a thing of joy. His lips sought Lex's and tasted him deeply. "Love you too. Now sleep." 

With his revelation so gently and joyfully accepted, Lex felt that perhaps he could sleep, and dream sweetly in the embrace of his love. 


End file.
